


The Damned Are Living

by sepicore



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, PogChamp, SMP, internet series, poggers, video game fic, what does this even do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepicore/pseuds/sepicore
Summary: "Techno?""What?""The voices are back?""Are they getting bad?""They need more time. They don't have enough time. They want to see the stars. They're sad, Technoblade. Why can't I help them?"Ranboo, once twin gods, now void of memory, must understand Dream and his plans for Earth with Technoblade as his only guide.NOT SHIPPING ANYONE
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. "They"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it will probably be really trash, but I'll do my best. It's not a romance/ship fic and I plan to make hella angst and lowkey gore so be warned!!! I want to make updates at least once a week but I do have a life soooo. Sorry for any typos I make, I'm not used to typing on a keyboard.

Darkness gave to a painfully bright white, the temporary lack of colors startling to the monochromatic humanoid. Slowly but surely, the pain reached the rest of his body, causing a groan to escape him as he sat up. before he even looked, he knew he was covered in bruises. He had landed on his back, but he couldn't recall falling. Actually, he couldn't remember anything before waking up just now. It was all hazy before now, like he had lost memories or something. Brushing the blades of grass of his sleeves, he looked around, still trying to understand what had occurred. Not only was there no place for him to fall from, the forest around him was strangely barren of low branches and stumps were more common than foliage as if someone had been using the place for materials. 

Standing, the male pushed back his hair, horns sticking up from the black and white fluff. A similarly two-toned suit jacket and dress pants adorned his lanky frame, green and red buttons on the collar to match his eyes. One toxic green and one blood red, they were dull and almost lifeless as he wandered the woods, stepping past patches of snow with what looked like recently made footprints. Curious, he followed the tracks of what looked like snow boots, reaching a pool of icy water. Looking down at his reflection, he scrambled away from the small pond, cold nipping at the hand he accidentally buried in snow in his panic. Where his mouth should be was smooth skin, all that was left of it a small and faint scar in the shape of a grin. Upon closer inspection over the water, a green unlike his eyes seemed to stain the scar. Drawing back calmer this time, holding his cold hand, he sighed. How? How could he make noises still. He had no way to talk. Daring to try talking, he could hear his own voice echo. 

“Hello?” was all he got out, a voice in his own head he thought, before he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder, a horse and monotone voice answering him.

“They told me you’d be here. Don’t get that close to the water, it’s deeper than it looks.”

Freezing in place at the touch and gruff voice, he dared to look up. A lard, almost boar like man stood over him, pink hair tumbling down his shoulders as a bandaged face peered back. The man’s shoulders were almost triple his own, and he was definitely taller by more than a foot. A deep red winter cape draped over his shoulders, what looked liked blood stains tarnishing the white fur around the collar. An emerald amulet decorated his neck, seemingly out of place on the beast of a man. Shaking under the hold of the giant man, the much smaller male started to talk again, more voices interrupting him.

“He’s alive.”  
“Find the other.”

They were muffled but there, telling the black and white teen to find someone. Once again falling to speak before someone else, the burly man pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards a small cottage, smoke billowing from a chimney. “Ran..Ranboo, yes?” the pink haired guy asked, causing the other to think for a second. It felt familiar. Not even sure if he was lying or not, he nodded. “I’m Ranboo, how do you know me?”

The answer didn’t come quickly, the man having Ranboo enter the house, directing to sit by the fire to warm up from the cold. Before answering him, the man tossed a log into the fire, surprisingly capable for a man with medical wrap over where his eyes were. Hugging his knees to his chest, Ranboo watched the man, the voices that were definitely in his head this time speaking again.

“Blood God.”  
“Be careful.”

“I am Technoblade.” he finally said, sitting a few feet away, fiddling with the bandages on his hands, almost like talking wasn’t his strong suit and even simple things made him anxious. “They told me you’d be here.” he repeated, just as before, giving no explanation as to who ‘they’ are. As if on cue, someone who might be the mysterious ‘they’ opened the door and paused in the frame, staring down Ranboo. A green and white hat sat over shoulder length blonde hair, a weary smile playing at the older man's lips. A pixelated heart earring dangled from one ear, an emerald amulet around his neck, matching Technoblades. “Philza.” he smiled, standing with a grunt to greet the man, lack of sight not hindering him at all, clearly proud of getting Ranboo into the house.

“So they were here. What names do they use?” the man asked, eye gleaming with joy, taking as if Ranboo was two people.

“Ranboo. I think they know themselves as singular, though.” Technoblade answered as the man ran up to Ranboo, checking over his hands and face, as if looking for injuries. Themselves? Singular? It still sounded like they knew Ranboo as two people.

“Oh, well then. Hello Ranboo! I’m Philza!” Philza smiled, pulling away when Ranboo jerked away as his back was touched, pain flaring up from the bruises. “Here, stay still.” he said, tossing a bottle with a liquid in it at Ranboo. Before the glass could hit him, it shattered harmlessly in a shower of sparks and small splashes of a warm liquid. Surprised, his back immediately feeling better, the bruises near his neck fading before the others eyes. 

“Thank you.” Ranboo said quietly, hands shaking as nerves got the better of him. When asked by the man if he remembered anything, he shook his head, only remembering waking up in the woods and coming here. “It’s all blank. What happened to me?” he asked, fear and worry in his voice. However Philza placed a comforting hand on his head between his horns, gently patting the spot. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo. You’ll figure things out. Techno will help, right?” the older gentleman grinned at the scruffy guy, who grumbled but clearly didn’t hate the idea. There was a light clanking of the chains that hung from Technoblade's ears as the man toyed with his own hair, putting it up in a bun and signing. 

“Ranboo, can you hear voices?” Technoblade suddenly asked, the question throwing Ranboo for a loop. He could, but how did Technoblade know? Could he hear them too? Did they all have voices telling them things? Nodding, Ranboo felt as though he did something wrong to make Technoblade ask about the set of voices that told him that someone is alive, and to find him and be careful. “What do they say?”

“Find him. And be careful.” he said, careful to pick his words to make it sound less strange. Wringing his hands against his pant leg, black and white nails that strangely weren't painted decorating the tips. He felt like he was being stared down by Techno, despite his lack of sight under the bandages.

“Does he mean Dream, you think?” Philza turned to look at Techno, who shrugged.  
“Most likely. He doesn’t have a mouth, and when they left, Dream gained a moth, like how he has my eyes.” Eyes? Techno really doesn’t have eyes? Dream? Ranboo now had more questions than answers, and even more nervous. If someone had taken Techno eyes and his own mouth, what did they do? Panic building, he felt Philzas hand on his head again. 

“Don’t worry about it! Like I said, Techno will help you understand everything.” The man smiled a very warm smile, Techno grunting in agreement as Ranboo gulped down fear over his lack of memories, mouth, and the strange person named Dream. 

Before he could ask about Dream, the door banged open, a tall kid in red barged in with a yell, blood seeing down from an arrow in his arm. Both Philza and Techno jumped to his aid, the kid demanding something called ‘Gapple’, something Techno apparently gave him as the blonde scarfed down a golden colored apple. The bleeding stopped after the apple had been finished, Philza gently removing the projectile only to receive a “Hey! Careful!” from the younger male. Ranboo, watching the chaos. Bloody arrow now to the side wrapped in a cloth, the blonde noticed Ranboo, his face lighting up. “Hey big guy! Welcome!” red braces lining naturally sharp teeth that had a very large smile. “Tommy, stop moving, let the Gapple do its job.” Techno scolded, Tommy laughing as he was patched up, given a bottle filled with the same stuff used on Ranboo to drink.

“So, he is real! Wait till Wil sees him, he’ll freak!” Tommy giggled almost manically, causing Philza to ask where Wilbur was. “He’s at L’Manburg asking Tubbo for more potions! He said he’d be back by nightfall!” the teen said before focusing on Ranboo again, causing the latter to inch back nervously from the attention. 

“So...who’s Dream?” he spoke up, all three of the guys, pausing at the question like it was crazy and the answer should be obvious.

“What do you mean, ‘Who’s Dream’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BTW IM STRUGGLING A BIT TO GET MY BRAIN TO WORK


	2. Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally no clue, this is so scuffed and I only really like the first part- definitely not projecting onto AU!Ranboo here nope not me-

“What do you mean, ‘Who’s Dream’?” said by Technoblade rang out through the shocked hush that fell over the small house, the crackle of the fire the only thing keeping it from being completely silent. Worried he had messed up, Ranboo anxiously pulled at his dress shirt, toying with the button.

“Do you not remember him?” Techno asked, stepping closer, curiosity lacing his voice. What did he mean ‘not remember him’? Was he supposed to know Dream? The voices in his head mimicked Techno, asking over and over, growing louder until his head was pounding and the large man flinched away when Ranboo batted away his attempt at a comforting hand, his own flying to his temples in an attempt to quell the pain.

Philza immediately seemed to understand the situation, having Tommy sit by the fire with Techno while he helped Ranboo stand and lead him up to one of the rooms up stairs. Frantically asking what caused this, Philza refused to let Ranboo protest and had him sit down, Ranboo still clutching his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face scrunched in agony as the voices screamed at him, saying 'Dream' over and over. "They're yelling! It hurts! Make it stop, please!" He cried out, begging Phil to stop them.

Thinking fast, Phil placed his hands over Ranboos, singing something that sounded vaguely familiar. He could barely hear it over the chaos in his head, but it was comforting. To feel someone cared for him was something he wasn't sure he felt before, and if he had, it was a long time ago. But here it was, happening now in what was basically a stranger's house, with a man he didn't know, being treated with absolute kindness. 

Able to make out words now, it was a tune about a small lamb who was lost in the woods, only to be found by a shepherd. But the shepherd wasn't their shepard, so they got even more lost until the shepard that raised them found them and they were reunited. It continues with how the little lambs life went, getting lost and being found again by their loved one.

"Can you hear me, Ranboo?" Philza asked gently, Ranboo surprised when he could. Very clearly, in fact. He had gotten so focused on the song, he didn't worry about the voices and they had gone quiet.

"Yes, I can. What was that song?" He asked, hesitant to remove his hands even after Phil removed his to go and bring Ranboo water. Glancing around the room, photos of Technoblade, Tommy, Philza and a man wearing a yellow sweater with an emerald earring, presumably Wilbur, cluttered the bookshelves, ranging from pictures of just the Wilbur guy as a small boy to who was probably Tommy as a child. Techno only seemed to be in the photos after Tommy was born, like he just appeared one day. And maybe he had. He seemed so strange and talked about Dream having his eyes, but that didn't make much sense. 

Taking another look around the room as Philza returned with a potion bottle filled with water and a small emerald in his other hand, Ranboo was a bit confused. Thinking back, Phil, Tommy, and Techno all had one of the little emeralds. He didn't register seeing Tommy's before but was definitely there, a ring on his right hand. He wondered what they meant, and he was probably about to find out. 

"Stay still." Philza said as he threw the potion and like before, a harmless explosion and he was now hydrated. He couldn't drink without a mouth but he could absorb these splash potion things apparently. "That should help a little bit. We don't have a lot of healing potions so water will have to do for a bit. Anyways, you saw the emeralds we all have, right?" 

To this, Ranboo nodded.

"They're called Friendship Emeralds. It became a sign of family for us a while back, and I think it would be a good idea if you had one too. You don't know us, but Technoblade knows you and wants to help you. Things are very strange right now and that's okay because we're all here to help." He said, placing the emerald in Ranboos hand, allowing the other to turn it over in his palm a few times. 

Family thing? Was he already called family? Did he deserve this? He can't even remember whoever hurt him, so what if he hurt someone and can't remember? Tears welling in his eyes, Ranboo felt conflicted. How did he deserve this?

Raising his head when Philza chuckled, the blonde had a guilty smile. Almost like he read Ranboo's mind, he spoke, sounding sure of himself. 

"You are incredibly worthy of this, Ranboo. I know the feeling you probably have right now, but trust me. You deserve help and love. Especially now." 

Nodding, Ranboo watched as Philza grabbed a small crown from the bedside table and gently took the emerald, placing it in the crown before giving it back. Surprised at the small crown, he looked even more surprised when Philza told him to put it on and that it should fit around his horns. In doing so, they found it did fit, quite perfectly actually. 

"No wonder Techno called you the Aether Princes. Uh, I mean Prince." Philza grinned as a crash decided that would be the perfect time to interrupt the moment, a new voice cursing. "Tommy! The potions!" 

"Ow! Ow! The poison potions got me! Where's the milk?!"

Ranboo sighed. Not even a day conscious of his own existence and chaos ensues in mass. Bad luck, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy in trouble again? Who would have guessed. Help the poor kid. Also scuffed Ranboo FanFic pog? Help the guy and my current mental help lmao


End file.
